The Instrument Development Laboratory Core (IDL) supports MRDDRC Research Affiliates and other MRDDRC core units in acquiring, constructing, installing, and maintaining research instrumentation systems. Instruments include physiologic and behavioral stimulation and response monitoring equipment, audio, video, and medical imaging recording and analysis systems, electrical, chemical, and environmental control systems, monitoring and measuring equipment, computer, electronic, and electromechanical devices for managing experiments, and systems for gathering, managing, analyzing, and archiving research data. The overall objective of the IDL Core is to support all phases of the research cycle.